The Good Life
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: AU 2x1! Its about a person who is currently living...in hell. But with the help of his brother and maybe some new friends maybe he will be able to live the only way to live : The Good Life. If it sounds cheasy Im sorry but just read it please!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa Minna-san: Little Wave:  
  
Well lemme tell ya I never thought that I would be here writing this.This will be my first ever fanfic that I have written and I'm really nervous you guys so be nice. : Big Brown Puppy Dog Eyes: Pweease?  
  
Introduction!  
  
I wanna clear some things up for you.  
  
In this fanfic we have many different changes than the regular GW Universe so Im thinkin that we should call this AU.  
  
Pairings: SoloxVarious, past 2xH, 3x4, 5xOC, ZechsxVarious, DxR, past SoloxOC, 2x1!,  
  
Warnings: Major Angst! (I think that's an essential in fic writing and 2x1 pairings), past rape, PAST DUO AND HILDE LOVIN, First writer jitters, alotta cussing, sibling rivalry (brothers and sisters fighting dirty), alotta talk about sex, references to good and bad songs, AND HEERO TORTURE AAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Now here are the siblings: Oldest-Solo, Middle-Duo, Youngest-Kimmi  
  
Oldest-Wufei, Youngest-Meiren  
  
Oldest-Zechs, Youngest-Relena  
  
Oldest-Dorothy, Youngest-Quatre  
  
Oldest-Catherine, Youngest-Trowa  
  
Oldest-Kevin, Youngest-Heero  
  
Oldest-Hilde, Youngest-Tommy  
  
Ages: Hilde is 23  
  
Catherine is 22  
  
Zechs is 22  
  
Solo is 21  
  
Kevin is 20  
  
Dorothy is 18  
  
Duo is 18  
  
Wufei is 18  
  
Trowa is 18 Relena is 18  
  
Kaylin is 18  
  
Quatre is 18  
  
Meiren is 17  
  
Kimmi is 17  
  
Tommy is 17  
  
*Heero is 16*  
  
Appearances.  
  
Solo-short blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair looks like Quatre's hair. He is very cute and can get just about anyone that he wants to. He stands at about 6'2. Diamond stud in his ears.  
  
Hilde- she looks the same but picture her a lil. how shall I say this.bitchier??  
  
Catherine-looks the same but her hair doesn't have that curly thing workin. Her hair is the same color but is straight and goes down her back.  
  
Zechs-gots the same look. Diamond stud in his ears.  
  
Kevin-picture this guy with pretty light hazel eyes, light brown hair that's styled kinda like Quatre's hair. He's about 6'1 and is all muscle folks. He is a real cutie. All the boys are. Diamond stud in his ears. ^__~  
  
Dorothy-just picture her without the devil-horns styled eyebrows and having her hair layered.  
  
Duo-same dark brown hair color but with blonde highlights. Stands at about 5'11 and he has muscle. lots and lotsa muscles. And on his right arm he has 2 scythes intertwined at the bottom of the sticks. kinda like a x. Diamond stud in his ears.  
  
Wufei- Wufei has bangs!! Just like Duo's. And he wears his hair out and it is layered just a lil bit. And he did get taller. now our Wuffie stands at about 5'11 rite along with Duo-chan. In the middle of his back he has the tattoo of a 'katana' sword. He got it done when he was drunk. Diamond stud in his ears. HEHEHEHE  
  
Trowa- has his bangs to where they are just like. you guessed it Duo and Quatre's!! LOL Trowa stands at 5'12 and on his left arm has the tattoo of a clown that has one side of its face crying and the other laughing. Diamond stud in his ears.  
  
Relena- looks the same  
  
Kaylin- he has blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Hair just like Quatre's (Im kinda getting tired of saying that) He is about 5'9. Diamond stud in his ears.  
  
Quatre- looks basically the same but he got taller.5'8.. and his bangs are a bit longer. In the middle of his back he has a tattoo that's the sun. Diamond stud in his ears.  
  
Meiren- has long black hair and pretty ebony black eyes. Stands at about 5'7 and looks kinda like Wufei.  
  
Kimmi- has long honey blonde hair that's layered and stands at 5'7. Pretty blueish-purplish (take your blue and purple colored pencil and mix them together and if you get a ugly blackish color then ya did it wrong!) eyes.  
  
Tommy- blueish gray eyes. Blonde hair (we have alotta blondes) He is about 5'9 and has a slender body.everyone does actually. And is nothing like Hilde.his sister. Diamond stud in his ears.  
  
Heero- his hair isnt the same chocolate color (even tho I love it like that) he has some blonde peeking through and his cute chocolate hair is more of a nice coffee brown which is in other words he has hair that is kinda light. He just a lil scrawny at the beginning of the fic.but it will change don't worry. He has his belly button pierced with a lil pink bead on the ring and on his lower back (rite above the booty) he has a tattoo of a jaguar and when he walks it looks like the jaguar is walkin too. He also has his ears pierced- Diamond stud. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a wonderfully peaceful morning, you know how it goes birds singing in the trees with the sun shining down on them and nothing seemed to break the spell. That was until you happened upon a 3 story dark red house with a huge in ground pool and about 15 feet from that was a winding staircase that led to a balcony with open black blinds with the screen door open. If you looked inside you could plainly see that the occupant of the room has never even tried to clean it since probably.forever. It seemed like everything was covered in clothes or papers of some kind but the one thing that wasn't covered was the big King sized bed with a black comforter and pillows of all sorts of colors. You could see a small lump in the middle of the bed that seemed to be snoring away heedless of the world around them. So except for the snoring and occasional mumble from the lump in the bed everything...like I said. was perfect. Until.  
  
"SAY YOU A GANGSTA BUT YOU NEVA POP NUTHIN.SAY YOU A WANKSTA AND YOU NEED TO STOP FRONTIN.ROLL THROUGH THE DEALERSHIP BUT YOU DON'T EVA COP NUTHIN.YOU BEEN HUSTLIN A LONG TIME AND YOU AINT GOT NUTHIN." blared through the speakers of the alarm clock. But as loud as it was. it didn't faze the snoring lump one bit but it did make it roll over. But just because it didn't make the snoring lump wake up doesn't mean that it didn't wake others up. An average sized girl and a tall disgruntled (1) man busted through the door and one word came from their mouths which sounded a tad bit pissed off, "DDUUOO!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at the innocent, hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" Duo sat trying to glare at his brother and sister but it seemed like their glares greatly overpowered his so he just decided to give up on it and finish his now soggy Cinnamon Crunch.  
  
"Duo, I know that mom told you to turn up the alarm clock louder so that it would wake your lazy ass up but not to where it wakes up the whole fuckin neighborhood," Solo said with his hands on his hips still glaring at Duo who was obviously not paying any attention to anyone but his even soggier Cinnamon Crunch.  
  
"Yeah, don't turn it up so fuckin loud ya dip shit," said Kimmi who decided, as she always does, to add her two cents in. "WATCH YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH!" Duo and Solo both yelled at their younger-but-always-talks-like- she-is-so-much-older-than-them sister.  
  
And thusly starting the morning ritual, but to us normal ones a really big fight.  
  
I guess that I should give you a lil information on the Maxwells. You see the Maxwell household consists of 3 people. Helen Maxwell who is also known as mom and is a very successful lawyer at Maxwell&Maxwell firm company. Then there is Solo Bryant Maxwell who is the oldest sibling at 21 years old. Solo goes to the community college of the Alabaker area, he plans on going for a couple years but then he wants to go to the GUC (Glendale University College) for the rest of the time. Next you have the infamous Duo Kale Maxwell who is known as the ladies man (But that doesn't mean that our Duo only wants women.oh no he wants and needs the men too). This middle child is 18 and a 12th grader at Alabaker High School while the youngest Maxwell known as Kimmi (Kimberley) Anne Maxwell also goes to Alabaker High School and is in the 11th grade (17 years old). But you should know that they are fighting because all of them are a little bit edgy because their Spring Break is now over with and they have to go back to school.that and it's a Monday and everyone knows that Mondays are bad days. But don't think that this is an excuse for their fighting. they fight day and night and I don't exaggerate.  
  
Now that you have the 411 on the Maxwell's I think that we should get back to the fight. go grab some popcorn. I could get nasty.  
  
"I'm FUCKIN 17 years old and you guys both treat me like I'm 12 years old. As you can see I'm not."  
  
"Well any other time you act like your twelve..."  
  
"Yea like last Friday night, you almost started crying just because you had to do the dishes when there only like."  
  
"There were only about 5!"  
  
"Yea and you did start crying!"  
  
"For your information I didn't start crying jackasses," Kimmi yelled, " and I was just telling you guys that I couldn't do the dishes cuz..."  
  
"Whatever, it was more like whining."  
  
"Sure was." "Can I finish my damn sentence without you two buttheads interrupting?"  
  
"Sure you can . right after you stop cussing like a butthead. And tell me that the word 'butthead' isnt 12 years oldish." Solo mocked.  
  
Duo and Solo then started to laugh right in her face. Then Kimmi got a resigned look on her face, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried they would never really listen to her. They have always done this and always will. She murmured a desolate "whatever..." and walked off to her room to finish getting ready for school.  
  
Solo and Duo then looked at each other and were like "wha..." They were sure that she would come back with a smart ass comment that would be just as good or better than Solo had just said.well that's what she usually did. wasn't it?  
  
"Kimmi... what's wrong," Duo called after her while following her to her room.  
  
"Yea KK what's up.your supposed to come back with fuck you and then we just start goin at it again and again until you and Duo are late for school. That's what we always do." Solo followed behind Duo. But still nothing came out of Kimmi's mouth. Solo then continued, "What's wrong KK?"  
  
"Nothings wrong," came the low whisper. She started to pack her books into her backpack. Geometry 1, Biology, her gym suit and her Computer Technology book.  
  
"Kimmi." Duo tried...No response  
  
"Kimmi." Solo tried. No response  
  
"KIMMI??" They both tried and that one...got a response.  
  
"What the fuck do you guys want.Im trying to leave you guys alone so I can get my shit together. Its kinda funnie how now you guys wanna listen to me but before all you guys wanted to do is talk to me like im a kid. And before I was trying to say that I didn't want to do the dishes cuz I just got my FUCKIN NAILS DONE!!" She ended. You could see her whole face was red and she was standing there panting.  
  
Duo and Solo then looked at each other, then back at Kimmi, then at each other again and then Duo said. "There ya go Kimmi. for a minute I thought I did somethin wrong but everyone knows that I could never do anything wrong. Maybe Solo but never me," Duo finished with a smile and then walked away to finish packing for school. Solo looked shocked for a minute then ran after Duo saying, "What the hell do you mean I sometimes do things wrong. I never do anything wrong." Solo's voice started to fade while he ran after Duo.  
  
Kimmi just stared after them and said, " I live with fuckin Einstein's."  
  
Please bare with me folks I'm just trying to get characters and setting established. REMEMBER.SEND THE REVIEWS IF YA LIKE ME STORY!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Good Life Author: MWAH - Just look up and it says it Pairings: Read the introduction Warnings: Read the introduction Disclaimer: Sadly not mine.but some of the characters are! WWWOOOOHHHHOOOO!!!  
  
A LITTLE WAYS AWAY IN A RED 2002 ECLIPSE  
  
"Meiren don't mess with my CD player. incase you didn't know I was actually listening to that," Wufei Chang stated, " my car my rules."  
  
They were in the car driving to Burger King to get something to eat before they went to school, they went early because Burger King could be very very very very very.. well you get it. slow.  
  
"Shut up Wufei, and it isn't your car its Auntie's car. And I can listen to whatever the hell I want to so just shut up and drive." Right after Meiren finished her sentence Christina Aguilera made a particulary high note in her recent song 'Beautiful.'  
  
"Meiren, I'm tellin you right now I'm not listening to this bullshit. And I didn't even know you liked Christina Aguilera. If you like her so much you I could buy you the CD," Wufei sneered. And just for that comment he got a nice, hard, pat on the head. "OUCH MEI, you hit too damn hard."  
  
Meiren ignored him, " FYI I don't like Christina Aguilera but I thought that this song was really cool and I really liked the video. And if you really don't wanna hear it then I suggest that you close your ears." After saying that she started to sing along with the song.  
  
"Oh yea well you can just find someone else to take you to school and pay for your breakfast from Burger King which gets to be very expensive if you do it every single day," Wufei mumbled. Through her singing Meiren smiled. Listening to Meiren he concluded that she sang a lot better than Christina. 'I wonder why she doesn't sing anymore...' but right after that thought he knew why and sighed. 'Mom was the one who supported her when she sang at concerts and things like that. Man it must be really hard on her.mom was everything to her.to us.' Their mother had died when they were 6 and 7. She was rushing home that day to take them to the circus for the first time, and had gotten in a car accident. She hit a logging truck and was dead on impact so she experienced no pain. They then had to go live with their Aunt because they had no other family, their father had died when Wufei was only 2 but he wasn't ever very sad because he didn't even remember him. 'Oh well.atleast she is happy.'  
  
Meiren turned to Wufei, "Can you please hurry up, I'm really hungry and we shoulda been there by now. I mean it doesn't take this damn long. you took a wrong turn somewhere."  
  
Wufei sighed, "Crazy onna."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't exactly catch that last remark you wanna repeat it a lil louder for me," she growled.  
  
"I honestly don't know what you're talkin about cuz I didn't say anything but if you keep smart mouthin me like that you are gonna have to get a new shouffer because I'm not doin this anymore. You keep whining and whining. And on top of that you keep nagging on shit."  
  
SMACK.again  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that CHANG WUFEI. I'm not one of your lil bitches or whatever you wanna call them!"  
  
"FUCK MEI." Wufei rubbed his abused head.again.and continued, "that really hurt man. You didn't have to do it so hard." He straightened up and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
'Oops, I think I hit him a little to hard.' She tried to smile apologetically towards him but he didn't see it. She tried to get him to talk but it looked like he was really upset. Finally she said, " I'm sorry Fei-kun, I didn't mean to hit you that hard.does it really hurt?"  
  
"Yes it hurts like hell.but I guess its okay. Anyone else woulda done somethin like that and I woulda beat the shit outta them," he turned to Meiren and smiled.  
  
She smiled back, 'WHOO Im glad he isnt mad at me anymore. There's nothing worst then having a pissed off Wuffie.'  
  
He finally arrived at Burger King and pulled up to the Drive Thru. "So whaddya want?"  
  
Meiren instantly brightened, "OOOHHHHHH Gimme.."  
  
One word ran through Wufei's head . well actually a couple but one choice word was, 'Damn.'  
  
You like.you don't? Send me comments or reviews.I NEED THEM!! 


	4. Chapter 3

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW.OR MORE LIKE ONE STREET OVER IN A HUGE 2 STORY GRAY HOUSE.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come one Zechs! Stop being a jackass and just take me and Dorothy to school today." After saying that Relena finished putting on her mascara and started on her pink lip-gloss. As an afterthought she said, " Oh yea, and Quatre too."  
  
Zechs simply rolled his icy blue eyes and said, "No, now shut up and lemme get some sleep. Why you always wanna talk to me while I'm asleep is beyond me. I mean when I'm wide awake you want nothing to do with me."  
  
Relena then rolled her cornflower blue eyes (Maybe a family trait), " ZZZEEECCCHHHSSSS," she whined, " WHOOP TE FUCKIN DOO one guy turned you down for a date. Get over it. and plus he was straight."  
  
"That's never stopped me before," he mumbled. He then heard the ringing of Relena's phone and the ringer was currently stationed on Janet Jackson's song 'Son of a Gun.' He then said very loud, " OOOHHH NNNOOO.PLEASE STOP THE HORROR.NO.ITS.THE PHONE!!!"  
  
'Immature son of a.' "Hello," she answered sweetly.  
  
" Hey Lena its Tommy."  
  
"Hey cutie wassup?"  
  
"Well.Hilde is being a real bitch today so I was wondering if I could catch a ride to school today?"  
  
"Sure ya can hun. But we might be running a lil late."  
  
"I really don't care right now. just so I don't have to walk to school," Tommy laughed.  
  
"Hey, what about your car and the jag. Why can't you use that?"  
  
" Well my car is in the shop and my parents wont lemme borrow the jag cuz it's like their third child and they think that I might 'scratch it up like I did mines.' "  
  
Relena laughed out loud. She then heard a very loud bang and a, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Is that Zechs," Tommy laughed.  
  
"UUGGHHH Yes. And I now need to go and wake him up because he is taking all of us to school. So I will see you when I come pick you up.okay Thomas," it always tickled her when she said his real name.  
  
"LENA.don't say that word. You could curse us all. But I will see ya when ya get here. Buh-bye."  
  
"HAHAHA I WUV YOU THOMAS CARTER SCHIEBEKER BYE!!"  
  
He immediately hung up on her. 'Now back to current matters.' She walked right into Zechs' room and could hear a light snore coming from his bed. 'OO Guess he fell asleep...such a shame I have to wake him up again.' She walked up the steps leading to his bed and carefully walked to center of the bed. And standing up she put her feet on either side of Zechs' and started to jump up and down and started to yell.  
  
"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN.I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART.AND GOT LOST IN THE GAME. OOH BABY BABY.OOPS YOU THINK IM IN LOVE.AND THAT IM SENT FROM ABOOOOVE.IM NOT THAT INNOCENT." she continued her torme.Uh.I mean her singing.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH. ALRIGHT I WILL TAKE YOU AND DOROTHY AND QUATRE TO SCHOOL BUT JUST PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" exhausted from his outburst he fell back onto the bed in a panting heap.  
  
Relena immediately stopped singing and jumping. Then hopped off of the bed and as quietly as she had come in she left but she threw over her shoulder, " We have to pick up Tommy too."  
  
Zechs sighed, " I'm living in hell." He continued while getting up and getting ready to get in the shower, " First I get turned down by the sexiest guy alive and then I have to fucking carpool all over the damn world." While passing the window he opened the blinds and the sun was shining despite the mood Zechs was in. He then muttered, " Its gonna be hot as a bitch today."  
  
Still bare with me. I'm trying to get everything straight. And don't worry Heero is coming up soon and all the others that ya like. 


	5. Chapter 4

OVER ANOTHER RAINBOW. OR YET AGAIN ANOTHER STREET OVER IN ANOTHER 3 STORY GREEN HOUSE  
  
* * *  
  
" Hurry up Quatre. Lena is gonna get here any minute."  
  
Aggravated he yelled, " I heard you the first fucking time. I'm just figuring out what would shirt would match my shoes and pants." A lot quieter he mumbled to himself, " Its not my fault you got your period and cant mess around with Relena. I mean damn...you guys do it more than Trowa and I."  
  
See poor Quatre thought that Dorothy didn't hear him but he was oh so wrong. See girls have amazing hearing.especially when it comes to something about them. And even more when you say their names or their girlfriends name. Our poor Quatre found himself in a very awkward position. He is on the floor with a very pissed off Dorothy on his back, straddling him, and twisting his arm behind his back.  
  
"What was that shrimp?" she snarled. She then grabbed his neck and pushed very hard on the area where your neck meets your shoulder.  
  
"Dorothy get offa me. That fuckin hurts.you heavy ass.DAD!"  
  
"Let's get something straight. What Relena and I do is none of your business ASSWIPE. GOT THAT?!"  
  
Just then their father walked into the room and said, "Dorothy Amelia Winner get off of your brother right now." He was red in the face from running and yelling at Dorothy but the time he was finished with his sentence.  
  
Dorothy jumped off of Quatre turned around and tried to apologize, " Sorry daddy but he started it again and he was also." She couldn't finish her sentence because Quatre then tackled from the behind. He then grabbed her arm like she did to him and started to mess up her carefully prepared hair.  
  
She then yelled quite loudly, " YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE IF YOU DON'T GET OFFA ME IN 2 SECONDS IM GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS UP YA GOT IT!" Dorothy literally tried to strangle Quatre from the behind.  
  
"This is what you get you fuckin whore!"  
  
"WHORE? YOU HAVE SO MUCH BALLS FOR EVEN THINKIN OF CALLING ME A WHORE! IM NOT THE ONE WHO IS TRYING TO GET TROWA TO FUCK ME!"  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT! BUT ATLEAST I CAN FUCK!"  
  
"OH YEA YOU FUCKIN."  
  
Mr. Winner was leaning against the doorframe cleaning his glasses against his shirt and thinking of what tactic he should take to end this argument. After listening after a couple minutes, and wondering where his wonderful children had gone and where they had picked all of these...choice words, decided what he would do. With a last sigh he muttered, "I'm too old for this." He then bent down, grabbed Quatre's collar and hauled him over his shoulder trying to walk away. Trying. He didn't get too far because while Quatre was being pulled up he grabbed Dorothy's hair and Dorothy did the same with Quatre.  
  
"Lemme go!"  
  
"You leggo first!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Takes one to know one!"  
  
"Tramp!"  
  
"Ya momma!"  
  
"Your momma!"  
  
"Don't you talk about my momma like that!"  
  
"Then don't talk about my momma like that!"  
  
Just then Rashid, the family bodyguard, walked by. "Mr. Winner would you like some help?" He couldn't help the smile that was slowly growing on his face.  
  
Mr. Winner then looked pleadingly at Rashid and said, " Would you please?"  
  
Nodding Rashid stooped and picked up Dorothy all the while trying to untangle hands out of hair.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"You let go now!"  
  
"You let go first!"  
  
Rashid soon got tired of all of this and growled, " If neither of you let go then I will be forced to pull your hands out and I wont do it gently."  
  
Believing his threat they quickly snatched their hands out of each other's hair.  
  
"That's more like it," Rashid smiled.  
  
"Thank you Rashid," Mr. Winner continued, " you are on hell of a life saver."  
  
Rashid then laughed, "It was part of the job."  
  
Then Mr. Winner and Rashid put both siblings in their respected rooms to finish getting ready.  
  
"You two are probably going to be late as it is," Rashid stated.  
  
They both looked at the clock on the wall of their rooms and yelled a very pleasant, "OH SHIT!"  
  
Mr. Winner sighed and turned to Rashid as they walked down the hall, " You think they are too old for me to wash their mouth out with soap?"  
  
"Nope, just use tooth paste."  
  
WWWOOOOAAAHHHH who knew Quatre knew words like that. I told ya there would be brothers and sisters fighting dirrty. Guess ya didn't believe me.huh? LOL I NEED REVIEWS!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi folks.sorries for updating so late and stuff but if you ever really knew me you would know that I am 100% LAZY! But newho lets get on with the chappie.  
  
Oh and another thing this chapter was supposed to go after chappie 3...with Zechs and Relena so I'm really sorries about this and I don't really know how to go back and put it before and all that stuff and in fact if I do I can guarantee you that I would somehow in my oh so wonderful ways delete the whole story.so please just bare with me.  
  
And I wanna give a BIGOMONGUS (its not a word but people make up words every day so whats the problem?) to the one.the only.YUME!! You chickie gave me the courage to write this fic.and I'm so sorrie that I haven't thanked you in my fic till now. I LUV YEW!! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! LOL And died on this ///-^ as that being Trowa.that's so cute.  
  
The Good Life by Yours Truly MWHA! Pairings: Go back to the first page Warnings: Read the lil bit up above Disclaimer: I only own Kevin, Tommy, Miranda, Kimmi and Kaylin. And I am the wonderful person who brought Solo and Meiren back to life! But the rest goes to the other peeple.I so envy them.and yet I truly dislike!  
  
OKAY WE'RE GONNA GO OVER ANOTHER STREET.IM NOT GONNA EVEN DEAL WITH THE RAINBOW PART  
  
After saying goodbye to Relena, Tommy then finished getting ready for school. After finishing that task he grabbed his backpack then went down stairs to find something to eat.  
  
"So you asked Relena for a ride," the person asked while leaning against the kitchen counter finishing off some orange juice.  
  
"Yea, so what's it to you 'Big Sister'," Tommy sneered as soon as she turned her back.  
  
Hilde whirled around, " Don't get smart with me 'Thomas' you probably think that you are too old to get your ass spanked but you are so wrong."  
  
Tommy stared at her, " You think your so big and bad don't you? But guess what.YOUR NOT!! You try to make yourself something your not and all your making yourself look like is a fake ass wannabe," Tommy paused and with a smirk said, " Did ya ever think that that may be the reason that Duo dumped ya.huh?"  
  
"Listen punk.you don't know have the stuff that me and Duo went through and for your information he didn't dump me we just split up for a lil while and were going to get back together," Hilde then mumbled, "no one will get in my way about that."  
  
Tommy looked at her crazily he had heard her and said, "I highly doubt that sweetheart. If you guys are so set on getting back together then why is it every time you guys are around each other all Duo wants to do is get away from you. And you said that little thing that no one is going to get into your way. Well sweetie I hate to burst your psychotic lil bubble but it seems that the only person hanging onto to what you HAD is you. Duo has gone out with a lot of other people. Why don't I refresh your memory...lets see there was Kelly, Dawn, Cameron, Minnie, both Rachel's and Emma's, Daniel, Mikey, Michelle, Trishelle, Stephanie, Chris, Marshall, Brian, Haille.kinda my favorite. and then there was Dominique both girl and boy, Samantha, Greg, Lauren, Kyle, Ralph."  
  
"ALLRIGHT," she yelled, "and listen here I don't like your nasty fucking."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence because just then Mrs. Schibeker walked into the kitchen. She glared at them both with her hands on her hips. She then said, "Both of you shouldn't be fighting over such.I guess the word would be personal things and yet juvenile things. And that language shouldn't even be in this house."  
  
Hilde mumbled, "Why you and daddy use it all the time."  
  
Mrs. Schiebeker spared a glance and then directed her attention to Tommy, " Now Tommy first of all you shouldn't be in your sisters business like that.I know that you wouldn't want her to know all about you and Wufei so don't let me here you talking about that again," she took a deep breath and turned to Hilde who was making faces at Tommy while their mother was scolding him, " Hildey you should've just taken your little brother to school. It wouldn't have hurt you to just to him this favor. And plus you don't have anything to do today.you don't have any classes." Mrs. Schiebeker finished her sentence and looked at them in the eye. The finally mumbled a half ass "sorry," and Hilde then said "I'm so sorry mommy and I promise that I wont be so mean to TomTom anymore its just that he's growing up so fast and I thought that he may have wanted some privacy or something." She just sighed and said "Whatever," and walked off to finish watching "Regis and Kelly."  
  
"Nosey asshole."  
  
"Takes one to know one."  
  
"That's so 3rd grade retard."  
  
"A pout then, "So."  
  
  
  
Okay folks.I finally got to typing this thingie. Please have faith in me.I can write this fic but its just the part of me having to type it up and then posting it. So the more people who give me the reviews and get on me to finish this.the faster the updates will be.  
  
DAILY JOB FOR TODAY: CONVERT EVERYONE INTO 2X1 FEENS!!! HEY IT WORKS FOR ME! 


	7. Chapter 6

WOWEE PEEPLZ! All of these nice reviews are really getting to my heart! Thank you so much. It's nice to know that all my hard work isn't wasted and that you really do like my fic. And it really gives me the courage to try and get more chapters in and put a lot into this fic instead of just cutting it off. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!  
  
Title: The Good Life  
  
Author: x1-Taken-Over (And I really do think that we are taking over all the 1x2's!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mines, but some of the characters are  
  
Warnings: Read the info page to find out . . .I really don't wanna go through it all again  
  
I am now going to take you to a house that is one street over from the last (I bet you didn't know that one). This house is a two-story house with green shutters, green garage door, and a green door behind a perfectly clear screen door (OOOHHH that one rhymed HEHE!). In the drive way there were two cars: Trowa's yellow Lamborghini Diablo and Catherine's red Dodge Viper. (And just to let you know they took a lot of pride in their cars . . . they would so much as kill a person if they left one little . . . fingerprint!) Now I want to take you inside the house. Where a brother and sister live happily basking in each others presence . . .  
  
"Move your ass Trowa! Your late as it is and I bet that Wufei is already there. Why can't you be more like him?" Catherine questioned cracking an egg into the bowl and reaching for another one. She heard something come bounding down the stairs and just mentally sighed knowing exactly who it was and kind of hoping that he could maybe skip a stair or two.  
  
Trowa came into the kitchen hopping with one sock on, one in his mouth, a toothbrush stuck behind his ear and you could barely make out," Becauff he ahways wake ah at fuggin hix hirty in da hornin hand cool hoesn't hart hill hine ah cock!"  
  
Catherine just stared at Trowa while he now tried to do the seemingly easy task, but for him very hard, of brushing his teeth, putting on his shoes, and brushing his hair at the same time.  
  
"You are so lucky that I put up with you," she huffed and turned away to finish scrambling his eggs.  
  
He turned away and went into the downstairs bathroom to make sure he did his hair right, spit out the toothpaste and muttered, "Ugh.whatever man. You're lucky that I put up with YOU. You come home at ungodly hours of the night and then expect me to have dinner ready for YOU. OOOHHH no no no no sista! Its called R-E-S-P-E-C-T! There's a song about it and I'm thinkin that you should listen to it sometime."  
  
Catherine popped her head into the doorway and growled, "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
Trowa froze and stuttered, " Uh . . . um . . . I didn't say nuthin!"  
  
"That's what I thought now hurry up and get ready!"  
  
Turning back to the mirror he muttered, "Oh yea? Well one day I'm gonna leave and you'll be missin me then . . ." He turned to get out of the bathroom but only came face to face with a very pissed off Catherine. She grabbed his ear and pulled . . . hard.  
  
"You might wanna talk a little louder next time you wanna TRY and talk shit. And I don't want to hear you ever back talk me again. I don't care if you're 32 years old, 7'10 and weigh 325 lbs. Full of fat! I will still beat your ass and don't you ever forget it," she growled into his ear.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I hear you now. So will you please let go of my ear?"  
  
"Fine," she muttered.  
  
As soon as she let go of his ear and was a safe distance away from him and his abused ear he called out, "And just because mom and dad are gone on a business trip doesn't mean you can boss me around like your some kind of queen. But I will admit that you are one QUEEN B-I-T-C-H!" After that statement he hauled serious ass back upstairs.  
  
Catherine stood in the kitchen frozen thinking of what he said and when it finally hit her that he just called her a bitch she yelled, "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Finally running up the steps right after him.  
  
So how do you like it . . . send me reviews and tell me. Like it or hate it I would love a review from you. Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen for the next chapter. And while you are on ff.net you should go and check out Yume Maxwell-Yuy's fics but don't put in the s. Hers are all wonderful and they are 2x1!! Makes ya wanna jump up and down doesn't it?? HEHE!!  
  
DAILY JOB FOR TODAY: READ A 2X1 LEMON AND LOVE IT!! ALSO SPREAD THE LOVE OF 2X1!  
  
DUOXHEERO IS A LOT BETTER THAN HEEROXDUO. PEOPLE HAVE THEIR OPINIONS AND THAT ONES IS MINEZ! SO IF YOU'RE A 1X2 LEAVE ME ALONE! BUT IF A 1X2 IS READING THIS THEN THERE IS HOPE FOR YOU YET! HAHA JK BUT ITS GREAT THAT WE HAVE SO OPEN MINDED PEEPS WHO WILL READ ALL! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people! Glad to see that you guys are still here with me. Did you guys not like the last chapter cuz I didn't get that many reviews and I'm just wonderin . . . : Sad Puppy Dog Eyez: If you didn't like it just tell me and I will try to do a much better job on the rest of them. Pwease continue to read my ficcie! I promise to do a much better job on my chapters. But if you don't like something send my reviews. That's what they're for and it will help me to write more of what my audience wants.  
  
To all the Heero lovers out there (LIKE ME!) Heero is coming up in the next chapter so don't think that I forgot about him. I could never forget about my Hee-baby its just that I am saving the best for last. Ya gots ta do that! So don't worry . . . and im sorry that I am taking a long time to bring him in.  
  
Title: The Good Life  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Disclaimers: Read the first page  
  
Pairings: Read the first page  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kay . . . Kay . . ." he heard a faint whisper but rolled over and decided to ignore it. It kept up for a few moments after that but then finally silence.  
  
Then, "KAYLIN ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!"  
  
Groaning he finally faced his 10 year old demon of a sister and said, "Miranda you have to the count of 2 to get out . . . 1 . . . "  
  
Miranda just smiled, " But mom said that you were already late and told me to wake you up . . . well that was about 45 minutes ago . . . I was watchin 'Rugrats' and Tommy was lookin for his plane in the basement and . . . wait I'm kinna off the subject but anyways mom didn't say that I had to wake you up then."  
  
Kaylin paused trying to digest everything that his sister just said to him then once everything had been very well digested he sat straight up in the bed like a lightning bolt and yelled, "WHAT?"  
  
"Yea I think that you're gonna be a little bit late. You have about, " glancing at her Angelica watch that she got from Burger King, " 5 minutes and 30 seconds . . . oh no wait 26 seconds . . . 25 . . . 24 . . ."  
  
He glared at her while he hastily tried to disentangle himself from his blankets and muttered, " Demon child."  
  
Smiling cheekily she replied, " Glad to be of some service to ya and ya know . . ."  
  
"GET OUT MIRANDA!"  
  
"You can't tell me to get out!"  
  
"Yea I can its my room!"  
  
"Nuh uh"  
  
"Yea huh"  
  
"Nuh uh"  
  
"Yea huh"  
  
"NUH UH!"  
  
"YEA HUH!"  
  
Then they both suddenly yelled "MOM!" to come and be the referee in the ever occurring fights between big brothers and little sisters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hearing the cries of those little bas- I mean darling little angels, she set her coffee down and prepared herself for the worst.  
  
She went upstairs into Kaylin's room and saw that they were still in the 'nuh uh,' 'yea huh' level. She thought to herself, 'If I go in now maybe I can stop it before anything gets broken.'  
  
She sighed and began, "Okay you guys what's the problem?" She knew the moment that sentence was out of her mouth that it was a big mistake because they both turned to her and started talking to her at the same time. 'Oh hell no . . . this is MY day off. This shit is NOT and I repeat NOT happening to me today!'  
  
She blew up, " ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP," they both quieted instantly knowing that they had also made a very big booboo, "this is my day off. Do you know what that means?" They shook their head no and waited for her to continue.  
  
"It means that everything today goes MY way. No fights, no screaming, no 'Mom can you,' and no 'Mom can I have.' I get to be alone today, I get to do things for me, I get to be selfish today, and I get to be without any kids today and that includes mine! You guys are on my time RIGHT NOW. I'm supposed to be at the mall right now. In case you didn't know JC Penny's has a sale but right now everything is probably ALL GONE!"  
  
Kaylin meekly interrupted, " But mommy that store doesn't open until 9 and its only 8:30 and . . ."  
  
"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME KID . . . ESPECIALLY TODAY. KEEP GIVING ME THOSE KINDS OF ANSWERS AND I WILL DROP YOU LIKE A BAD HABIT GOT IT?!"  
  
"Yes mommy," he answered quietly with his head hunched between his shoulders.  
  
She took a breath to try and calm down and mentally counted to 10. She breathed out and said, " Okay. Kaylin get your ass into that shower, get dressed and get to school," she then turned to Miranda who was giggling at Kaylin for getting yelled at, "Miranda you have 10 minutes to get your stuff together. You're spending the night with Katie tonight. Now both of you get to it."  
  
"But mommy its not even night time yet," she complained.  
  
"Miranda I really don't give a rats ass if its night time yet you are going now," she ground out.  
  
Kaylin and Miranda both just stood there gaping at their mother . . . at least they thought it was their mother. Sometimes you could only be so sure.  
  
"Stop looking at me like a bunch of fucking fish and move your ass!"  
  
They still stared. It was kind of like a paralysis only . . . not.  
  
She screamed, "I SAID MOVE YOUR ASS NOW PUNKS!"  
  
They quickly shook out of it that time and quickly did, as they were order- told to do.  
  
She sighed then smiled, " That's more like it. Tough-love . . . I love it." She went back downstairs to finish her now cold coffee and resumed looking through her 'Cosmo' magazine just like she was before she was so rudely interrupted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So did you like it . . . did ya hate it? Tell me by reviewing or send me an email. Either one works. Just send me something. Remember you need to convert more people to 2x1 . . . we need to take over the 1x2. Oh yea and fight against the Heero bastardization (I think that's the word). It's not cool to do that. I mean you don't see us 2x1's going around and making Duo beat up Heero and calling him stupid and things like that. It isn't very nice either. So please atleast do something 2x1 today.  
  
EVERYONE NEEDS SOME LOVE IN THIS WORLD . . . I GET MINES FROM 2X1! 


	9. Chapter 9 Heero Chapter

Okay now people this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. I hope that it is good in your standards and I hope that it satisfies your craving of Heero! I'm also pretty excited to get to finally write this. I just love Heero and I think that the idea I came up with was pretty cool but I want you guys to be the judge of that. This started out as being kind of short but now its kind of . . . long. Now in this chapter there are going to be mentions of past rape, child abuse, drug abuse, wife abuse, mentions of prostitution, Heero feeling all alone, and Heero being rescued. LOL  
  
I wanna say thank you for all the reviews that everyone has given me. But I did get one review from someone called chibidark angel(). First of all thank you for the very nice review . . . it tells me that I am doing something right and to keep it up. And they asked me what was wrong with 1x2. In my opinion I just don't like 1x2 because some of the ones that I have read all have Heero as being the biggest asshole alive, killing everyone in sight, and saying that he is just plain nutty. Now I will admit that I have read some really nice 1x2 but I just cant get into it. I just don't think I was born as a 1x2. LOL. But what catches me about 2x1 is that they show the other side of Heero. The kind and loving side or the scared little boy side that needs some Duo-lovin. HEHE But they were right and we should all get along . . . so all you 1x2's can bow down to us. HAHA! Okay that one was great . . . but on the serious note I hope that everyone understands me better now. I'm not a 'kill all living 1x2' I'm more of a 'kill all the bastardization of Heero and of him being 100% asshole/nutty and let the 2x1 atleast be equal to 1x2.' It just really makes me mad that 1x2 has more than us. I really don't like that. But yet again chibidark angel() is right: "Remember, love is love, doesn't matter the pairing, its all good, I like them both, don't see why people have to have preferences, it doesn't make any sense, cant we just all get along, we're all open minded people, right?" I think that should be quote of the day. HEHE Anyways on to HEE-CHAN'S STORY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Good Life  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Disclaimers: Read the first page  
  
Pairings: Read the first page  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now I am going to take you to a place where many, in fact all, people are not living the good life. You may know this place as colony L1 but others know it as hell. People come to this god-awful place when they hit bottom. Bottom of what you say? Well the bottom of everything imaginable. It is some peoples' last resort. Some have know where to go, some don't know what to do with their life, or some just can't do anything that benefits them or their well being.  
  
I want to specifically take you downtown. This part of L1 is where you will see prostitutes and drunks on every corner. And always be careful when walking down the streets. It doesn't matter if there is a street light near you or not. Some pickpocket will try and take whatever they can . . . and it may even be your life if it satisfies them. In the alleys there are rapists, druggies O.D or just insane people with a dirty knife ready to cut any passerby.  
  
Now if you go down Ikopler Dr., drive straight down and pass the graveyard you'll come to an old rundown schoolhouse. Once you come to that you'll want to make a left and should happen upon another rundown hotel that's called the "Mechs." But we aren't here because of the hotel . . . oh no . . . we're here because of what's inside the hotel on the 6th floor in room 651 . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Heero," a tall dark figure huffed, "we have to get going or were gonna miss our flight and you wanna get outta here don't you?" The figure jumped up onto the suitcase that was packed full of clothes trying to get it shut.  
  
"Of course I do, this is my only chance to finally be free of this place. But its just that . . ." the smaller figure across from him lowered his head and wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold.  
  
"But what?" Kevin asked gently.  
  
"It's just that . . . everything is finally going to change," he paused, " but what if I don't fit in where you live. And what if the kids hate me there, what if I don't make any friends, he said that I was a worthless little runt and that no one will ever want to be my friend. What if he's right and what if . . ." Heero was cut off from finishing his statement as Kevin came over to him and hugged him. Heero buried his head in his chest and tried desperately to hold back his tears but it seemed that a few of them wanted to escape.  
  
Kevin sighed, 'Oh Shorty, I wish that none of this had ever happened to you . . . it should've happened to me. Damn her,' he thought bitterly.  
  
"Heero," he started, " there are going to be a lot of 'what ifs' but we just have to get past that. There is no guarantee that everything is going to be peachy keen once we get there. But I will promise you that if you don't like where we are going to live then we can move somewhere else where you feel comfortable. Would you like that?"  
  
Heero shook his head furiously, " Kevy I can't ask that of you. You have already done so much for me. And plus your supposed to be starting the college there. No, whatever happens I'm just going to have to get through it like you said. I will just have to suck it up. I've done it before . . . I can do it again." He wiped his fallen tears away and pushed away from Kevin going back to finish packing.  
  
"Heero . . ." Kevin sadly sighed trying to think of something to make Heero feel better, "come on Hee-chan you're gonna love it in the big CA. There are all kinds of things you can do." He thought that he had failed at getting Heero in better spirits and was about to go back to packing when he heard a small reply.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kevin lightened up, he knew a lot about California. He had after all lived there since he was 8. "Well," he began, "in California you can go to the movies, clubbing . . ."  
  
Heero interrupted, "Clubbing?"  
  
Kevin looked at Heero astonished, "Heero Kenji Yuy don't you stand there and tell me that you have never been clubbing."  
  
"Well . . ." was the meek reply.  
  
"You've never gone clubbing?"  
  
A firm shake of the head was his answer.  
  
"Do you know how to dance?"  
  
Heero stayed quiet and looked as if he was going to cry. 'I wonder what I did to upset him.' He then proceeded to ask, "Heero what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm never going to be normal," he started to break down with new tears forming in his eyes, "and it's so not fair because that's all I want to do. People like you, normal people, can do normal things. I cant."  
  
"Why not sweetie?" He asked gently.  
  
"He used to make me dance for him. I had to wear clothes that barely covered me and I felt so . . . so . . . dirty. He even made me dance in front of his friends and sometimes they would . . . touch me in places that made me really uncomfortable." He was sobbing hard by now, crystal tears running down his face. He slid to the ground, pulled his knees to his chest, and started to rock back and forth.  
  
'That bastard,' was all that went through Kevin's mind. He walked over to Heero, knelt down next to him and brought him into his lap, rubbing his back in comforting circles.  
  
"Kevy it was awful. Sometimes he would . . . do things to me that I never liked. And I had to do things to him too or he would hit me. And I didn't want him to hit me so I did it. I'm so sorry Kevy . . ." He curled in on himself and clutched at Kevin's shirt.  
  
"SShh sweetheart. You had to do what you needed to do to stay alive. I just wish that you had called me sooner and I would've come for you."  
  
"I didn't call you sooner because you had a life, a good one, and I didn't want to ruin it for you. And besides, I know that mom didn't want to see me anyway. She hated me and she still does," he whispered sorrowfully.  
  
"She doesn't hate you Shorty, she loves you because you are her baby," he whispered gently while starting to rock Heero.  
  
"Then why did she leave me here, why didn't she take the both of us instead of just you, and why did she say that she never wanted me?"  
  
Kevin stayed quiet for that one, he just continued to rock Heero trying to calm him down. Kevin knew what she said and knew that she had meant it at the time but he still did think that maybe, if she saw him and really got to talking to him, would take back those hateful words.  
  
'I even remember the day it happened.' He thought back to the time where he still did live with Heero, where they were still a family albeit broken but a family nonetheless. Back to the time where he actually got to see his brother every day.  
  
Oh wait a minute, I never did tell you the whole story did I? Well please accept my apologies and let me take you back. Back to where Kevin and Heero didn't exist . . . back to where their parents were still together and very much in love.  
  
Now this all took place while Jessica and Jack were in high school. They had been dating for a little while and decided that they were in love. They thought that they were so in love that they should express it . . . physically and didn't think that they needed protection. Well all of us smarties know that if you don't use protection while having sex (male and female) the outcome is a baby. Well surprise, surprise that's what they got.  
  
Well needless to say neither one was prepared for this and that's basically where everything started to go wrong. Jessica found out too late and couldn't get an abortion without her parents knowing. So now the only choice is to have the baby. Well they both told their parents and their parents blew up. Literally. They were furious. Their parents were the parents that had everything planned out for their children. That they would go to Harvard, become lawyers, marry in their early 30's, have a boy and a girl, and live the normal American dream (sorry, I forgot to mention that they were American with very few hints of Italian).  
  
But once their parents knew, they blew up, and they kicked them out of the house. They had nowhere to go and had no money. Everyone knows that L1 is the poorest colony out there and so that is where they went. 1 month later Kevin Jack Willis (that was Jack's last name) was born.  
  
Being the young man that he was, Jack had no idea what to do. He was only 17 years old and was already a father. Everything was happening so fast for him, the last thing that he remembered was he was scoring the winning touch down for his football team that would put them in the championships and kissing the most popular girl in school who was also the head cheerleader. He needed an outlet to vent upon. He needed something to make him feel real and in charge again. And that's when he starting beating up his wife, started drugs, started using prostitutes to fulfil his sick fantasies and found his new best friend that had his name too . . . Jack Daniels.  
  
As any woman would be Jessica was pissed that there was another woman . . . or make that about 10 women a week. She had gotten her job as a prostitute as well and made pretty decent money. One night she found a customer and did what she did best, whored herself, but this time it was different. She decided that she would make her husband jealous by having the same customer every night for a week. So it was like she had a boyfriend. She thought that it would at least piss him off because she was with someone else and not to mention that he was Japanese. She knew that he hated Japs could barely stand to look at them and she herself hated them too. They had those freaky looking eyes and the way the talked just made her want to throw up. But she endured this because she thought that it would make her husband upset. During this week, one night she forgot to use protection of some kind while 'servicing' him. And it ended in . . . what was that boys and girls? . . . yes! You got it . . . a baby!  
  
She knew that he would be pissed about that. He could barely stand Kevin and hasn't even held him since he was born. It was when Kevin was 4 that this terrible mistake happened. And she knew that she had to tell him. After tucking Kevin in she told him that she was pregnant. And like she had predicted he was furious. She tried to work the plan that she had thought up by saying that it was his and that they had done it while he was drunk so he couldn't possibly have remembered it.  
  
The only reply that she got from him after that comment was, "I would remember fucking a whore like you." In the end she had finally told him that it wasn't his, it was one of her customers and he was Japanese. She thought that he would at least give her some pity, I mean it was a Jap for goodness sakes! She would have a half Jap baby that was the worse thing that you could ever do. But pity was not what he gave her, but what he did give her a black eye, a broken nose, 2 bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle.  
  
After that day it seemed like he would hit her everyday for no reason at all, more than he used to. Surprisingly she had a healthy baby boy with beautiful dark blue eyes. So dark that they matched the midnight sky with soft chocolate brown hair. She hated him on sight. She started hysterically crying for the nurse to take the 'cursed beast' away. All Jack did was stand there and flirt with the nurse who was cleaning up the instruments. The nurse was the one who named him. She named him Heero Kenji Willis. At that moment Jack said, "Oh hell no. That half JAP will not take my last name. Why doesn't he take the name of the son of a bitch you fucked."  
  
The nurse nervously looked to the mother of the child. Jessica had finally calmed down to where she was able to speak clearly and muttered right before she passed out, "Yuy . ." So on that day, it came to be that Heero Kenji Yuy was born.  
  
So after that, life went on pretty much the same. Jack still did prostitutes, Jack Daniels and was recently introduced to Angel Dust. While Jessica continued to sell her body she was secretly also trying to contact her mother to save her from the hell that she was living.  
  
It happened when Heero was 4 and Kevin was 8. Jessica's mother had finally called back to answer Jessica. Her mother had apologized for disowning her little girl and not being there when she really needed her. Jessica then said that she didn't care, it just mattered that she was there now. She then proceeded to tell her mother about everything that had happened between Jack and her. It was 2 weeks after that day, with the help of her mother that she filed for divorce.  
  
Jessica was ecstatic, she was finally going to leave the hell that she had been living for 8 years. But yet again she fell from her white fluffy cloud in the sky when the judge said that she would take Heero, since he was so young, and Jack would take Kevin. She pleaded and begged the judge for Jack to take Heero because he needed a male role model growing up and what better than his own father. The judge thought this over and allowed him to take Heero. It was a week later that Jessica took Kevin and moved back to California with her mother.  
  
After that day it seemed as if Heero and Kevin were living in 2 different worlds. While Kevin was playing with kids his own age, Heero was watching kids his own age playing in the park while he walked home from getting groceries. While Kevin had the chore of keeping his room clean, Heero had the chore of keeping the whole house clean. While Kevin helped his mom make cookies, Heero was making full course meals. While Kevin was asleep warm in his bed, Heero was shivering from the cold on his old worn out mattress with a thin holey blanket to keep him warm. And while Kevin would get a spanking or a smarting cheek for doing something bad, Heero would get a beating that would include a bruised cheek, a black eye maybe even 2 bruised ribs and usually a sprained ankle . . . only if he was lucky.  
  
It was very hard for Heero while he was growing up. He would classify as having feminine features for a little boy and everyone noticed that. He was just too pretty for his own good. I mean just imagine a little boy who was small and even looked a little sickly with big cobalt blue eyes that took up half his face with a small rounded nose and full rose colored lips that formed a little bit of a pout. Everyone who saw him wanted to posses the boy . . . and sadly some did including his father. His father wasn't one to not notice beauty and he noticed it in his son. He didn't care that Heero was his son or just a little boy. All he cared about was taking the boy in a way no father should ever do. He even sometimes made the boy dance for him and his friends. And when they were low on cash he would let his friends have their way with him for money.  
  
Heero was a very broken boy and lived the horrible life until he was 16 years of age. One night his father left in a drunken stupor and said that he was never coming back. Well Heero thought nothing of it and just thought that he would come back later. But he didn't come back that night, that week, or that month. It was soon known that he was never coming back. It was about 2 months after he left that he heard a pounding on the door. Well he went to answer it and saw that it was his father's friends, drunk and high. They barged in the house and all started talking to him. One of them, the one named Larry, moved forward and shoved a piece of newspaper into his hand. The title of the article was 'ANONYMOUS MAN FOUND SOUTH OF HARPERS RIVER,' Heero immediately knew that it was his father.  
  
Larry smiled lecherously at him, "Well baby," he breathed in Heero's face, "I guess now that your daddy isn't here anymore you need someone to look after you. And I think that we're the people to do that." He looked back at his gang and they all laughed. He continued, "Now you can't just freeload. You gotta earn your keep. And I think that you know what I mean."  
  
Heero stuttered, "Y-You k-know I . . . don't think that y-you should b-be here. I-I'm gonna c-call the p-police if you don't l-leave right now." Heero was violently shaking by now.  
  
Larry grabbed Heero by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder while walking to the backroom. Heero started to kick and scream while he was being picked up. The men behind him started to follow their leader.  
  
"Please d-don't d-do this. I-I'll do anything. Just please don't do this." He sobbed while the tears poured down his face.  
  
One of the men called out; "Oh boy do we know that you'll do anything."  
  
Larry threw Heero on the bed once he reached the room and jumped on top of him, straddling him. He called over his shoulder while pinning Heero's hands to the bed, "One of you go get me something to tie him up with!"  
  
Heero was screaming at the top of his lungs calling for someone to help him but he immediately stopped when he got punched in the mouth. "Shut up you little slut. Don't worry you might think that you wont enjoy this but I know you will."  
  
The men came back with belts and ties from all over the house. They proceeded to tie and gag Heero. They then ripped his clothes off and all Heero could do was close his eyes. 'Please God . . . I know that you really don't like me. But please just kill me now. Please just kill me now.' But God did not answer him and so Heero was awake through the whole entire thing . . . the gang rape.  
  
When they finished they left Heero in a pool of his own blood and their cum. He didn't move for hours, the only sign of life from him was of him blinking his dull eyes. He finally got the strength to untie himself and clean himself up. He tried to kill himself numerous times after that but he just couldn't go through with it. 'Fucking chicken shit,' he used to call himself because he was so afraid of death but yet he wished for it more than anything.  
  
After that day it seemed like they would come over 2 times a month. But he finally got tired of it and decided that he really needed to do something. And that's when by accident he found Kevin's number, well it was mother's number. He remembered before Kevin left that he told him to call him if he ever needed anything. Yeah, he was only 8 when he said it but he still felt as though he meant it.  
  
So he got up the courage to finally call Kevin. When he called it sounded like an English man on the other side of the phone, 'I guess this is the butler,' he thought to himself. He asked for Kevin and the butler replied, "I'm sorry. Master Kevin doesn't live here anymore but I can give you his current house number." So the butler gave him the current house number of Kevin.  
  
He was very nervous, I mean it took a lot of guts just to call that number. Now he had to call another?! What was this world coming to? But he called the number anyway and this time it was Kevin who answered. 'Oh my goodness. I can't believe it's really him.'  
  
"Kevy?" he called Kevin his childhood nickname.  
  
There was a very long pause and then, "Shorty?"  
  
'I can't believe it. He still remembers!' "Uh yeah it is. H-How are you?"  
  
"Holy shit this is not Heero is it?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah it is but if you don't want to talk to me. It's okay . . ."  
  
"Oh my God! Heero I haven't heard from you in forever! How have you been Shorty?"  
  
"Um actually not so good," he quietly replied.  
  
"What do you mean? Where's dad? Are you okay?"  
  
After those questions Heero just couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke down and told Kevin everything. From the time when he left, to the time where his dad first touched him, to the time where he hadn't eaten for over a week to the present time. He also told him that he had nothing here anymore, he also told him the bad news that their father was dead and that his dad's friends kept coming to get him.  
  
That's when Kevin made up his mind to come and get Heero. He could even take Heero with him to the other part of CA where he was going to live. He was transferring there to attend the college, he knew that he could find a nice house to get in a nice neighborhood too. He could even register Heero into high school. With his mind made up he took the first flight up to L1.  
  
And now this should take you to the present. I apologize for not telling you this before. I suppose it was very vital information. But now you know so lets get back to the story shall we.  
  
Kevin sighed and began whispering gently while drying Heero's tears, " Heero I can't make up excuses for our mother. And I'm not going to sit here and try. But you have to understand that she was young and stuck on herself then. But you can't stick on her; she made the biggest mistake of her life. And I'm sure that she realizes it but you just have to move on without her even if she doesn't."  
  
Sniffing he tried to smile, "You're right Kevy. I'm sorry I'm being such a baby. I should be happy that you actually wanted to do this for me. And I am. I really am." He turned in Kevin's embrace and gave him a hug. He whispered, "I love you Kevy."  
  
Kevin smiled warmly and returned Heero's hug. After he let go he said. "Oh come, come now. I know that Heero is NOT and I repeat NOT getting mushy gushy!"  
  
Heero feigned mock anger, "Of course I'm not. What do you think I am . . . a girl?"  
  
Kevin was about to answer when Heero interrupted, "Don't answer that if you value your life."  
  
"Oh so you're threatening me now huh?" He pounced on Heero and started to tickle him.  
  
"KEVIN! STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHA I MEAN IT! NOW KEVIN! I HAVE TO FINISH PACKING HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He turned red in the face. He pleaded and pleaded but Kevin wouldn't stop.  
  
So it was 2 tickle fights, 1 bathroom use, and 1 brown paper bag use later they were finally back to packing and were soon on their way to the shuttle port. They gave the guard their ticket and were directed to the loading deck for the shuttle. After being seated by the stewardess Kevin took out his Walkman and Heero took out a blanket and pillow about to get comfortable for the long ride.  
  
As they took off Heero turned to see Kevin already asleep with his Walkman blasting. He turned it down and gazed at him. He tucked a gold strand of hair behind his ear and thought, 'Kevy . . . I don't know how I can ever thank you. But I know someday I will be able to.' He settled back into his seat and closed his eyes.  
  
They then flew off into oblivion, both sleep wise and space wise. They were headed for an adventure that they would never forget. They would also meet people that they would never forget. And finally Heero would be able to try and live the Good Life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So this turned out to be the longest thing I have ever written. I hope that you guys liked it. I'm pretty proud of this lil chapter my damn self. Send me some reviews. I need them to survive. The next chapter will be coming up soon! Stay Tuned! Haha I always wanted to say that. 


	10. Numero 2 Info page!

Hiya people! I made this page up to help you with the upcoming chapters. This is starting to deal a little with the parents and such. I hope that you understand most of this but if you don't just email me personally and I will clear everything up for you! ^__^!  
Solo, Duo, and Kimmi's mother is named Samantha and their dad is named George. But their parents are divorced. They divorced right after Kimmi was born. Their dad isn't really around and when they were little he never really paid child support. They really don't like him but you'll see that later in the chapters. ^__^  
  
Wufei, and Meiren's auntie is named Jun Lei but everyone calls her Lei for short (LEE) She is unmarried but dates a lot of guys.  
  
Zechs and Relena's mother is named Donna and their father is named Rick. Their parents are divorced and they live with their mother. Their father does come around and try to get into their lives but they don't really care for him either. Its not that they hate him they just can't connect with him.  
  
Dorothy and Quatre's mother is named Allison and their father is named Jake but everyone just calls him JJ. Their parents are still together.  
  
Catherine and Trowa's mother is named Kelley and their father is named Timothy (Tim). They are currently working on getting a divorce and its just because they aren't in love like they used to be and all that hoopla! There is no animosity between them or anything like that and they still remain friends.  
  
Hilde and Tommy's mother is named Kristi and their father is named Kenny. They are both divorced and have been that way for a while. They don't exactly hate each other but they aren't on the best of terms. It was the other woman situation and they just didn't have the love where it needed to be.  
  
Kaylin and Miranda's mother is named Candy (the kids sometimes call her different candy names like lollipop and such like that) and their father's name is Ben. They are divorced but remain friends.  
  
Kevin and Heero's mother is named Jessica and their father's name is Jack. They divorced very young and in an ugly battle. But you know that already.  
  
Now all of the mother's have started a little club jokingly called the Y.M.C. that stands for Young Mothers Corporation. Even though Lei doesn't have any kids she is still in the 'club'. They all had their kids at early ages:  
  
Samantha-15 and now 36  
  
Donna-17 and now 39  
  
Allison-17 and now 35  
  
Kelley-17 and now 39  
  
Kristi-18 and now 41  
  
Candy-18 and now 36  
  
Jessica- 15 and now 35  
  
Jun Lei- 37  
  
Block Party  
  
Now there is going to be a block party. Okay ya know how I did "Okay now we are going to this street . . . and now we head over to this street . . ." well just think that all of those streets are one big area that ends into a dead end if you go south down each of them. This dead end is going to be a huge circle where there are trees and also a little park where all the little kids can go and play. I'll explain more in the chapter . . . which means that you have to read it.  
  
Okay well that's it . . . now go read my fic and send me a review. If you don't then I might just shed a few tears and then my eyes will get all red and puffy and then I might not be able to see and then I might not be able to write anymore and then . . . JUST GO READ AND REVIEW!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Hiya! I'm very happy that I finally get to update this story. My life hasn't been on the best of terms lately on so many levels. And it continues to be that way until April 4.  
  
But any ways here is the chapter where we finally get to get all the boys together. But I don't mean Kevin and Heero. They don't come just yet. But just be patient. They will be coming soon.  
  
I changed a few things on the first info page so go and check out what I made differently. Its not a lot but its just a couple lil minor thingies that you might wanna check out. I will add them in where they are needed though.  
  
Well onto the fic . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: The Good Life  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own a lot just some of the characters  
  
Pairings: Read the first page please! I really don't want to go into it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
NOW BACK TO SUNNY CALIFORNIA  
  
After everyone finally got to school without anything else going wrong they reluctantly drug their sorry asses to their respected class. Each of them were very lucky because all throughout high school they had someone or another having the same class together except for Kimmi, Meiren, and Tommy who were only in the 11th grade but this year they got to take some senior classes with the others. It was good that way because they each had someone to share the torture of that class with. Everybody would at least see one another once so all in all it wasn't that bad.  
  
ENGLISH  
  
Trowa, Duo and Wufei were all sitting in class paying attention to the teacher, Ms. Crutch. Well if said attention was Duo turning on his CD player listening to Missy Elliot's "Gossip Folks" and turning it up so loud that Wufei was listening to it as well and was tapping his pencil to the beat. And then Trowa, hearing the music also, started writing down the lyrics to the song on the back of his binder. It was a good thing that the classroom was pretty big and they were all sitting in the very back.  
  
They were all so engrossed in . . . paying attention . . . that they didn't know that Ms. Crutch had stopped talking and was now asking for their homework. Ben, the boy ahead of Trowa, turned in his seat and asked, " Hey man, do ya got it?"  
  
Trowa looked up at him like he were crazy and replied, "Hell yea man. Of course I got it I mean just look at me. I'm hot shit! And remember that time that we all went up to that cabin in New York. You remember when we got snowed in and 3 days later when we could get out . . . you saw Quatre limping right? I mean come on . . . of course I got it. He knows I got it. I would show you and all but I'm kind of devoted, ya know?"  
  
Ben laughed hard and shaking his head he said, " No, I'm talking about your homework. 'Ms. Crotch' up there just asked for it."  
  
Blushing with his eyes wide he said, "Oh why didn't you say that. Of course I got that. Man you made me go into all the nasty details about Quatre and I getting freaky. I don't fuck and tell. You know that."  
  
Ben shook his head again, "Whatever man, just give it up."  
  
"What the hell are you on? You feeling kind of horny today or somethin? I thought you and Johnson were together? Well any ways don't bring whatever you have over here man cuz I don't need it. Me and Quatre and just fine and we don't need any drugs to get into the mood . . ."  
  
Shaking his head and blushing deep red he said, " NO! I'm saying give me your homework. Man, you tryin to tell me that I'm feeling horny? Everything I say you take it the wrong way. Now I thought that you and Quatre did the damn thang so that you wouldn't . . ."  
  
Trowa hurriedly cut him off, "Alright man that's enough. Anyways I can't concentrate with you talking so can you please shut the f-"  
  
This time Ben was the one who cut Trowa off, "Just gimme ya damn homework."  
  
Laughing Trowa continued to leaf through his binder searching for his homework. He couldn't find it and he started to panic. He knew that if he didn't have his homework 'Ms. Crotch' would give him a week of detention and he personally had better things to do than to peel gum off of the bottom of the desks. 'Where the hell is it?' He thought. He knew that after he finished his homework it went straight into his binder because if it went anywhere else he would never be able to find it. I mean he's around Duo 24/7 and I think that, that statement speaks for itself. "Oh shit," he muttered to himself. 'Please be somewhere in here,' as he started to look through his binder in desperation.  
  
Wufei had heard Ben tell Trowa to pass up his homework and quickly gave his to Krystal, the girl who sat in front of him. She flashed him a quick wannabe-sexy-grin and turned around to give it to the person in front of herself. Wufei just snorted and rolled his eyes at this. Its like everyone is trying to get with him. And it's also like he and Kaylin aren't even together. 'Whatever,' he just shook it off like he always did. What else can you do?  
  
Wufei turned to Duo and noticed that he was still banging his head to the music. He poked Duo hard in the arm and received one of Duo's many annoyed glares. Duo mouthed a, 'What,' at him.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and snatched the earphones off of Duo's ears, pressed the off button and said, "Ms. Crutch is taking up homework now stupid, so unless you wanna be picking up the gum that I stuck under this chair today you had better pass it up."  
  
Duo smiled apologetically at him, "Thanks Wu-man." Duo quickly got out his ever-messy binder and looked through all his papers.  
  
Wufei sighed dramatically, "You know I think that I should just change my name to 'Call me what ever you want,' because no one ever calls me my real name. They always make up something else. And another thing is that I have no idea how you can find anything in there. Why can't you just stop being lazy for once and actually put your papers in the prong . . . things. Ya know, I think that it might just help you with the whole mess problem. I mean come on Duo! The whole binder is just so . . . so . . ."  
  
"Perfect for me. See I can find anything if I want to and I mean its no fun having a normal, organized binder," he finished up for Wufei.  
  
Wufei stared then chuckled, "Maxwell that made absolutely NO sense."  
  
"What do you mean," he said still looking through his papers, "that made perfect sense."  
  
"Yea in Duo language. But in regular people language it just sounded like 'Blah Blah Blah . . . I'm just saying anything I can because I know that the all mighty Chang Wufei is always right."  
  
Duo just laughed and said, "Okay, 'Almighty Wufei,' you got me. I just can't get anything past you. I wanna be just like you but it seems that I will never meet that high quality standard."  
  
Wufei smiled, "Maybe one day," he paused, "but then again maybe you're right."  
  
Duo shook his head then suddenly smiled yelling, "AHA! See I told you I'd find it."  
  
Wufei feigned surprise, " GASP! Have thy eyes deceived me. GASP AGAIN! They haven't. Oh Great Lord. It's a miracle."  
  
Duo ignored him and really tried hard not to laugh as he pulled his homework from the binder. "What the fuck is this?" He then noticed another paper attached to his. But it looked like the same one.  
  
Wufei took it from Duo and looked closely at it and then . . . "WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?" Trowa had yelled right in his ear.  
  
Wufei winced and replied, "First jump out my ear and second Duo . . . had it." Wufei saw that Trowa was highly pissed. His face was really red and some of his teeth were showing. Those were one of the 2 expressions on Trowa's Pissed Facial Expressions list . . . don't look at me like that, everyone has them. :Pause: Don't they . . .  
  
Trowa was still looking for his homework when he decided to ask Wufei if he had seen it when right in his hands was the homework its' self. Trowa snatched his homework out of Wufei's hands. He then reached over Wufei and pinned his glare on Duo. But all Duo did was smile.  
  
"Wow T-time [1] I'm really sorry I guess I forgot to give it back . . ."  
  
"When did you take it?" Trowa growled at him. Yea! He actually growled at him.  
  
"Well I took it yesterday when we were all at your house and I saw your binder on your desk and remembered that I didn't do my own homework cuz I didn't understand it. So I just took it home cuz I wasn't finished copying it when we all had to leave. I guess I forgot to give it back. I'm . . . "  
  
"I almost had a shit attack because I'm thinking that I had left it at home or something and knowing that I would get a week of detention for it. And your stupid ass took it from me and didn't even give it back. AND TO TOP OFF THE WHOLE ICECREAM SUNDAY YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK!" Since Wufei was literally in the middle he could do nothing but watch the exchange of words.  
  
Duo started to get a little angry. Sure he did do something wrong and maybe he should get yelled at but when you start name-calling you've just gone too far. "Look man, I said that I was sorry . . ."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut the butter."  
  
"What kind of crack pot gypsy told you that?"  
  
"Are you trying to diss my sister?"  
  
"No I wasn't but while we are on the subject of your sister . . ."  
  
"Oh don't even go there . . ."  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do."  
  
"Listen dumass . . ."  
  
Wufei had finally had enough of this. He had sunken in his chair to give the other two more room to yell at each other and so that they wouldn't be right in his ear. He finally got tired of it and spoke up, "Come on guys, can we talk about this later. I really don't feel like finding out just how many colors there are in a wad of gum."  
  
Both boys stopped and looked at Wufei. They knew that he was right and they didn't feel like finding out the colors of the rainbow either.  
  
Duo looked to Trowa with a sorrowful look on his face, "Trowa, listen man I am sorry about the whole homework thing but . . ."  
  
"Save it for someone who would actually care Maxwell." Trowa grounded out. He turned around in his seat and kept his head forward for the rest of the bell.  
  
Duo sighed and cursed. He turned around as well and thought, 'Well if Trowa can be an asshole like this then so can I.'  
  
Just about everyone in the classroom, except surprisingly the teacher, had heard the words that passed between Duo and Trowa. Some of them were quite frightened because they all knew that if one of the people from the 'inner circle' had a fight then that should conclude that they are having a bad day. Well when one person from the 'inner circle' was having a bad day then everyone, not just them, were having a bad day.  
  
After passing up homework there wasn't so much as a peep out of the trio that sat in the back, let alone the whole class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SILENCE . . .  
  
That was what went through the air during the lunch period. No one wanted to break the serene, albeit thick and troubled, spell that was 'cast' upon the cafeteria for fear of starting others to start talking, and that was always the best thing to happen. Everyone had their eyes on the 'inner circle's' table but namely Duo and Trowa.  
  
The tension was very evident. By the beginning of second period everyone had found out what had transpired between Duo and Trowa. Some people thought that it was just plain stupid that they were fighting over some homework and that Trowa should thank his lucky charm stars that Duo had his homework instead of for a week having the name 'gum boy.'  
  
But others were scared . . . very scared. Everyone knew that Duo could be very forgetful and it always had consequences. Like the time that Duo "borrowed" Quatre's violin to serenade this girl and guy that he liked all in the same night. Well the first time with the girl everything went off without a hitch and she gave him her phone number. But with the guy, we wont say any names: COUGH: Kyle oops where did that come from, it went very well. So well that many things got broken that night namely belts, buttons, bedsprings and Quatre's precious violin. Well needless to say Quatre was pissed and when he found out during lunch he got so mad that he started to throw food at him, well Duo didn't just stand there of course he threw food back at him and that was the first ever food fight-that Quatre had started. That was viscous fight indeed and was in the top 5 greatest food fights.  
  
And now people were just waiting. Some to get out of lunch, some to see what would happen, and some to see who would break it up. They even had bets going around on who would need the ambulance. Many people had their cell phones waiting with 911 already up there and all they had to do was press send.  
  
Meiren couldn't believe her luck. 'Man I can't believe my luck,' she thought. She was sitting between Duo and Trowa. Everyone made her sit there because she was the usual peacemaker, yes her and no not Quatre. She could solve anyone's problems and she knew she had a knack for solving things. But it was a whole different story when it came to Duo, Trowa and when Wufei got into the mix. Whenever they were all pissed at each other all she could do was sit by and see what would happen. She always did try to do something but it just never worked. Whenever you got the three of them into a fight you might as well hide in a bomb shelter with all the necessities. There was no telling when that fight would be over with and it was always deadly. Every quarrel they had ended up in a fistfight and if you did happen to witness it you might think that it was quite hilarious but it was always serious. Most of the time they had to get Solo and Zechs to deal with the three.  
  
So here she sat thinking of a way to cut through the cloud of tension (pretty deep one right there!). She cleared her throat, "Ahem. So um Trowa h-how is Cathy d-doing?"  
  
She cursed herself, 'Dammit now they know that I'm probably really nervous,' she thought then look up at the ceiling, 'oh God why me? I'm good to others. I take care of my plants and I've never run over any squirrels before . . . but I did hit that one rabbit. But I buried it though! And it should always look left and right before crossing the street. Didn't the mommy rabbit ever teach it that? She did in the story with Peter Rabbit and . . .'  
  
"Huh?" She heard him mumble something while she was mentally cursing herself.  
  
"I said that she was fine. You just saw her yesterday," he mumbled again for her.  
  
She was about to answer when Duo spoke up on the other side of her, "She was just asking a question you don't haveta snap at her." He continued eating his wannabe spaghetti.  
  
She mumbled to herself, "Oh shit," and waited for the reply that she knew was coming in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . .2 . . .  
  
"I honestly don't think that I was talking to you and I wasn't snapping at her I was just telling her," he growled and glared at Duo.  
  
Duo turned to Trowa and fixed him with a glare of his own, "I don't care who you were talking to, I could here you and therefore I answered."  
  
"Oh! So we gotta use big words now to make ourselves look smarter, huh? Hmmm you must've gotten it from somewhere. Lemme think, oh wait maybe it was from MY HOMEWORK THAT YOU STOLE!"  
  
"I didn't steal shit! I took it and I forgot to give it back just chill the fuck out man."  
  
They kept throwing insults back and forth and Meiren . . . poor Meiren . . . was caught in the middle. She had scooted down in her chair to keep them from yelling in her ears.  
  
All of the sudden they jumped up and were dangerously close to each other. "Meiren get over hear now," her big brother finally called, "unless you want to get knocked out today." She hurriedly got up and squeezed in between Kaylin and Wufei so that she was sharing both their seats.  
  
It was awful. No one knew what to do but watch. And a couple of people, on the other side of the Cafeteria, had gone to get some popcorn and place even more bets on the two. Everything was going so fast.  
  
A lot of the girls and boys didn't want anything to happen to their precious Duo, and also secretly to Trowa as well. But if Quatre heard any of that you would be in a lot of trouble. But other people, like their true friends, were actually worried for their safety and were hoping that they would stop their bickering and sit down.  
  
The thought of the school security guards or staff coming in was not a thought that had crossed anyone's mind throughout the whole ordeal. They all knew that the school would mind their own business and pretend like nothing was even happening.  
  
When they were all in the 10th and the others were in the 9th grade Wufei and Kaylin had gotten into a fight. When the school had tried to intervene and put a stop to the fight most of the staff and security guards themselves came out with bloody lips, black eyes and still hadn't stopped the fight. They never tried to intervene again after that and everyone highly doubted that they would try again now.  
  
Everyone was so caught up in their thoughts on who would win that the next thing that they knew was someone yelling food fight.  
  
Food was flying through the air in all directions and Kimmi, Relena, Dorothy, and Meiren all ducked under the table. While Wufei, Quatre, Tommy, and Kaylin all jumped up laughing starting to throw food themselves.  
  
Relena stuck her head out and took a peak at Duo and Trowa to find them guarding each other's backs, high-fiving and having an all around great time. It seemed as if the whole fight was forgotten.  
  
'This happens every time,' she shook her head and laughed but then shot back under the table before she almost got hit in the face with a bowl of coleslaw. "Shit," she cursed while the girls behind her could do nothing but laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long but I got a case of the lazyness and the flu. Hope this chapter is to your liking.  
  
The inner circle is the popular people that consist of Duo, Trowa, Meiren, Kimmi, Tommy, Relena, Dorothy, Quatre, Kaylin, and some OC's that I will eventually add as we get into the story or possibly the next chapter.  
  
1- I got this nickname from Bow Wow's movie 'Like Mike.' It just goes perfectly right?  
  
READ AND REVIEW! Ja ne! 


End file.
